A Summer of Drama
by xBeautifulSoulx
Summary: Bradin finds a new love intrest after Erica. When he has to go to Hawaii, will his new love last? Or will he have a wild girl crazy summer?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I **do not** own Summerland or any of the character that were created for Summerland. I **do**, however, own the character "Britney" which I made up for this story.

* * *

A Summerland FanFiction

Part 1

Bradin Westerly walked toward the beach in Playa Linda. It was an excellent day for surfing and he intended to take advantage of it. Although he loved living here, he couldn't help but remember the events that put him here a year ago. Him, his sister Nikki, and his brother Dereck lost their parents in a terrible accident. They were now living with their Aunt Ava. While Bradin stared out at the ocean, he heard a familar voice calling him.

"Bradin! Bradin, wait up!"

When Bradin turned around he saw none other than Erica. The person he had been trying to avoid since she had turned him down about a week ago. She said there was no way they could be together. This broke his heart.

"What are you doing here?" Bradin asked. You could tell that he really didn't want to talk to her.

Erica sensed this in his voice. She figured she'd do what she came here to do anyway. "I just wanted to apoligize. For the way things ended."

Although he had been waiting to hear those words, he acted as if he didn't care.

"Whatever," Bradin said. Acting as if he could care less.

Erica was stunned by his reply. "Okay. I guess I deserve that."

Bradin acted like he didn't care that his response hurt her. He figured the only way to get over her was to act like he didn't care about her.

"Can I go surf now?" Bradin questioned with annoyance in his voice.

Erica was speechless. She couldn't believe that he didn't want to talk about what had happend.

"Well?" Bradin was now getting really impatient.

Erica wasn't sure how to reply to this. "Sure. Um, I'll be at Jay's shop if you want to talk." is all she managed to mumble out.

With that, Bradin turned and started walking toward the water. He couldn't figure out why she wanted to talk now. The damage was done. There was no reason to talk about it. When he was just about to start swimming out toward the waves, he heard her voice again.

"You know what Bradin," Erica yelled out to him, "we are gonna talk about this. Get back over here!"

Once Bradin finally got to where she was standing, he asked her what he had been wanting to since the incident a week ago.

"What's there to talk about? I need to be surfing. I am going to Hawaii in 2 weeks to surf with a pro team." He had to come up with an excuse to get away from her.

Erica was clearly hurt. "Is that the way you really feel? You don't want to talk about anything?"

"You don't want to be with me. I accepted that." After a brief pause he added, "Whats there to talk about. I'm over it."

"You don't mean that. I know you don't!" Erica couldn't control the anger that was now coming over her.

"And how do you know?" retorted Bradin.

"I know you. You wouldn't give up this easily."

Bradin had had it with this conversation. "Well, maybe you should have gotten to know me a little better."

Bradin then went back to the water and started toward the waves, again. He ignored her yelling for him to come back and talk. He was over her now. He had to be.

--End Of Part 1--


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Nikki Westerly was hanging out at Jay's surf shop waiting on her friend Cameron. She was relieved when he finally got there. Another minute of Erica whining to Jay about how Bradin had basically ignored her earlier and Nikki was gonna fall asleep.

"What took you so long?" Nikki questioned.

Cameron was clearly confused. "I thought you wanted me here at 11:30. It's only 11."

"I said 10:30. So we could get to the beach before it gets to crowded." Nikki felt like she shouldn't have to defend herself.

Cameron just looked down. "Oh. Sorry."

Nikki could see that he felt like a retard. "It's okay. I can let it slide this time."

Nikki couldn't stand the fact that she had a huge crush on Cameron. She didn't think that he felt the same way, but he did. He was upset that he couldn't tell her how he felt. After about 15 awkard minutes at the beach, she couldn't take it any longer.

"Cameron, I like you. I'm tired of hiding my feelings."

Cameron was shocked. She actually felt the same way about him as he felt about her.

Nikki was getting kind of nervous now. "Your not saying anything. That can't be good."

"No. I'm just shocked." Cameron said. He then continued after a short pause, "I feel the same way about you. I was just afraid to tell you."

Nikki was estacic about this. "Oh. Well in that case, you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

"Sure," Cameron said trying to hide his excitement.

Nikki then asked, "Pick me up at 7?"

"Sure." Cameron was then smiling from ear to ear.

She then gathered her things from the beach and headed off toward her house. She never really called it home. She knew home was with her parents, in Kansas.

Meanwhile, Bradin was still surfing. He had been surfing since around 7. Now, though, Jay had joined him.

"Bradin, do you think we could head towards the beach?"

Bradin was confused by this. "Why?"

"I need to talk to you about something." After Jay said this, he could tell Bradin knew what was going on.

"If it's about Erica, I'm over her. Like I told her this morning, there is nothing to talk about." Bradin was angry that everyone was trying to get in his business.

Jay knew he was lying, but if this was how he was gonna deal with the whole situation, he decided not to bother him about it.

Bradin then said, "Lets head in anyway. I'm starving."

--End Of Part 2--


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

As Bradin and Jay headed toward Johnny's resturant, Bradin suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"Look over there."

Bradin saw a beautiful girl. He hadn't seen her around here before so he suspected that she was new. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She was sorta tan. Bradin couldn't stop staring. The girl finally noticed. She thought Bradin was the hottest guys she had ever seen. She decdied to approach him ,since he was staring at her.

"Hey. I'm new here." the stunning girl said.

Bradin was so mesmerized by her all he could say we, "Hey. My names Bradin. And this is Jay."

"I'm Britney. I noticed you were staring at me."

Jay just laughed to himself. He laughed loud enough for Bradin to hear him though. Bradin suddenly got very red in the face.

"Well, your so beautiful I couldn't help it," Bradin said acting like a ladies man.

Britney was taken back by this. "Your not so bad yourself," is all she managed to say.

Jay then interrupted them, "We were about to go have lunch..."

Before Jay could ask, Bradin cut him off. He wanted to be the one to ask Britney to have lunch with them.

Bradin hurridly finished his sentence, "You wanna join us?"

Britney was stunned by how fast it was before some guy was already inviting her on a date. Well, sorta a date.

"Sure. Sounds cool." Britney tried to act all cool about it.

"I could show you around too." Bradin didn't want to sound too pushy, so he added, "That is, if you want.""

Britney smiled at the thought of spending time with Bradin. "That would be nice."

Jay noticed that he was being ignored. He didn't mind. He figured he would make up some excuse to let Bradin and Britney have lunch alone.

"Well, I gotta get back to my shop. It's later than I thought it was. I guess I'll see you two later."

"Ya, sure." Bradin replied.

He then turned his attention to Britney.

"So, when did you move here?" he questioned.

Britney wasn't shy about this, "Last week. I moved from Florida. For some reason my parents wanted to move all the way across the country."

"At least you have parents. Mine died in an accident last year." He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes when he thought about his parents.

Britney felt bad for him. All she could say was, "I'm so sorry!"

Bradin didn't want people feeling sorry for him, but he was thankful that she didn't push for mor details. "Thanks. Well, here we are. We better get a seat. This place fills up fast at lunch."

--End Of Part 3--


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Bradin and Britney walked inside Johnny's resturant and quickly found a seat. Bradin was suprised when Erica turned out to be their waitress. Afterall, it was only 11:30 and he had just talked to her at 7. Maybe someone called in sick or something. Erica was also suprised to see Bradin sitting with another girl. The only thing that was going through her mind was that he was really serious when he said he was over her.

"Hello. My name is Erica. Can I help you?" She said this without any emotion.

Bradin was confused about seeing Erica. "Didn't I just see you this morning. I thought you didn't have to work. "

Erica decided it was payback time. "Well, maybe you should listen better."

Bradin was angry by her response. She was the one that stopped things with him. Why was she bitter about the break-up?

"I'll just have a burger and fries," Britney innocently said.

Bradin was so mad he couldn't even think about what he wanted. "Ya, same here," was all he managed to say.

Erica then walked off. She felt regretful about her response to Bradin. She really cared for him but knew that there was no way they could be together. Britney noticed the obvious tention between them. She began to wonder about their past, but didn't ask Bradin. She figured that if he wanted to tell her, he would.

Bradin broke the silence. He was curious to learn about Britney. "So, how are you liking Playa Linda so far?"

Britney decided to keep the reply simple, "It's nice. It's not much different from home."

Bradin knew how this felt. "Well, I used to live in Kansas. I was stunned when I first moved here."

"It must have been hard getting used to living here," Britney said. Almost as if it was a question.

Bradin replied, "At first. But eventually, I got used to it."

Bradin was lost in her beauty the whole time they were talking. He couldn't believe someone this beautiful was actually interested in him. I mean, he was one of the most popular kids at school, but girls there were so superficial. They wanted to date him for popularity. He liked the fact that Britney was new. She didn't know about him being popular or a professional surfer. When their food finally came Erica tried to apoligize to Bradin. Unfortunately, Bradin and Britney were to wraped up in a conversation to even notice she was talking.

Bradin was enthusasitcally explaining the wonders of surfing to her. "Surfing is like espressing your personality. You can do whatever you want out there. Its just you and the water."

"Sounds fun. I've never really tried surfing," Britney replied. The sound of his voice was like music to her ears.

Bradin was quick to find another way to be with her. "Well, maybe I could teach you sometime."

"I would like that," Britney responded, heavily flirting.

Eventually they finished eating and headed to a local hangout. All this amazed Britney. Even though this was a beach community like she used to live in, all the people were different. The girls were worried about material things and the guys were all busy either drooling over the girls or surfing.

Bradin then explained where they were to her. "And this is where we all hang out."

Some Random Girl then yelled, "Bradin, you know this hangout is for Popular's only. Why are you bringing an outsider here?"

Bradin was irriated by this. "Relax Callie. She's my friend. She just moved out here from Florida."

"Oh, so, just because she's your friend means she doesn't have to earn her popularity?" You could tell that Callie was annoyed.

Britney was amazed. She was being taken to lunch and hanging out with one of the most popular kids in school. This was all new to her. In her old school, she wasn't to popular. She didn't have many friends. She was glad that she was beggining out the year in the popular crowd.

Bradin then answered Callie's question, "If thats the way you want to think of it, then I guess thats right."

All Callie could say was, "Whatever."

Britney was stunned by the anger in the girls voice. "Are girls here always mean?"

Bradin was hesistant to answer her. He finally did. "Only ex girlfriends."

"Oh. I see," Britney said. Kind of wierded out.

Bradin could see the disappoinment in Britney's eyes. He could tell that she wasn't to popular in her old school. She wasn't used to the jealous ex's. He wanted to make sure that this school was more enjoyable than her last. He decided that on Monday, Britney would hang out with him and his friends.

Bradin: It's over between us. It has been for a while. Girls here are just like that. You date them and they think they own you for the rest of your life.

They decided to both head home. The rest of the afternoon all they could think about was each other. Before they split ways, they decided to meet at the beach and go out to dinner together. Britney was glad that she had met Bradin. She could tell her life wasn't going to be ruined because she moved down here.

--End Of Part 4--


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

It was finally evening time and Nikki couldn't contain her excitement. She was finally going on a date with Cameron. She had been crushing on him since she first met him. She could remember that day like it was yesterday. After that day, they had been best friends, nothing more. Nikki decided to talk to Bradin about this. After all, this was her first date. As Nikki walked toward Bradin's room, she was getting nervous. Was he going to act like an over protective brother? was all she was thinking. She finally made it to Bradin's door.

She was very quiet when she spoke. "Bradin, can I come in? I need to talk to you."

Bradin answered without any thought. "Yeah, sure, come in."

When she walked in she saw that he was getting dressed up. He must have a date too, she thought.

"Well, what is it you need to talk to me about?" Bradin questioned.

Nikki started to tell him about the date, "I finally told Cameron how I feel. And now we are going on a date."

Bradin acted estacic about this. "Wow. This is historic. My little sister's first date."

"I don't know what to do, what to say. I am so nervous yet excited at the same time." Nikki was so nervous that she just kept rambling on.

Bradin knew how this felt. He was feeling the same way now. He was thrilled that he was going on a date with Britney, but he was worried that he might say the wrong thing and make her hate him.

Bradin then reassured her, "I know the feeling. I'm going on a first date tonight, too."

Nikki then came up with a brillant idea to calm her nerves. "Really? Well, maybe we could make it a double date. To ease my nerves."

Bradin sat there and thought about it. Should he let his sister accompany him on his date? Did he really want to witness her awkard first date? He saw the pleading look in Nikki's eyes.

Nikki pleaded with Bradin. "Please Bradin? For me?"

"Sure," Bradin reluctantly answered, "But be ready by 7. Thats when I have to go get Britney. When is Cameron coming over?"

"7," Nikki said. Then added, "This is going to be so perfect! My first date! I can't wait!"

Bradin wasn't sure if he had just made a huge mistake, or if he did the right thing. He guessed he would just have to figure that out later that night. His sister seemed really happy. And that made Bradin happy too. He just wanted the night to be perfect. He like Britney so much. Even if he had just met her. After sitting on his bed and thinking for awhile, he realized that it was 7 and Nikki was waiting on him down stairs with Cameron. Without hesitation, he walked down the staires.

"You two ready to go?" Bradin asked as he reached the bottom stair.

Cameron was shocked by this. "Your brother is chaperoning?"

"No," Nikki explained, "This is a double date."

Cameron understood this. He was nervous too. "Oh, I see."

They then jumped into Bradin's car and started on their way to Britney's. After about a 5 minute drive, they stopped.

Bradin jumped out of the car while yelling, "Wait here, I'll go get her."

He was interested to see how they were gonna handle being alone. He remember his first date, and it wasn't pretty. He stumbled over his words, he almost spilled his drink on his date, and when he went to kiss his date goodnight, he missed and almost kissed her nose. He hoped things would go better for Nikki. When Britney answered the door, he was speechless.

Britney was the first to speak. "Hey Bradin. Ready to go."

"Yeah. By the way, you look nice tonight." Bradin answered.

"Thanks. You do too." Britney was clearly falttered by his comment.

They then walked over to the car. Britney was startled when she say two young people sitting in the back kissing. It was almost funny. She could tell that this was a first kiss for the both of them. Her and Bradin decided to not disturb them. Thoughts were racing through Bradin's head, too. If this date went well, how was he supposed to tell Britney that he had to go to Hawaii in 2 weeks? When they reached the car, Nikki and Cameron broke apart.

Nikki was a little embarrased, but didn't let it show. "Hi, i'm Nikki. Bradin's sister. This is Cameron."

"Hi Nikki, Cameron. I'm Britney." she sweetly responded.

Bradin was still lost in thought as he climbed into the car and started driving toward a near by resturant. He decided that before they got to attached, he was going to tell Britney about Hawaii. If she was okay with that, then they would see how things went. If not, he wanted to end it tonight. He learned from Erica that when you don't talk about things like this, the relationship is useless.

--End Of Part 5--


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

They had finally arrived at the resturant. Bradin was so nervous about how Britney would react to his news. This was only their first date but, he felt a connection with her. Something strong. Something he couldn't ignore.

Bradin decided to send Nikki on in. "Nikki, Cameron, go on in. I need to talk to Britney, alone, for a minute."

They all looked at Bradin wierdly but did what he said. Britney was trying to figure out just what they needed to talk about. Was he already bored with her?

Bradin then nervously started to tell her about it. "I have something I need to tell you."

Britney felt her knees start to buckle and give out. She felt like she could cry. Nothing good could come from this conversation. Bradin could tell she was feeling this way. This made him even more sick to his stomach than he already is.

"It's nothing bad," Bradin reassured her. "It's just, I got the oppertunity of a life time right in front of me and I don't want to waste it. "

Britney was kind of confused by this. "Okay..."

She was still unsure of where this conversation was going.

Bradin then continued. "I got the chance to go to Hawaii and surf for a professional surf team. I'm leaving in 2 weeks."

Britney quickly responded, "Is that all?"

She was so relieved with this news. A smile was starting to form on her face.

"You don't care?" Bradin answered. He was starting to feel hurt.

Britney was honest with him. "No."

Hurt started to spread across Bradin's face. Britney knew she said the wrong thing. Of course she cared that he was leaving. But she wasn't heartbroken. They could work through this.

Britney could tell what was going through his mind. She quickly added, "That's not what I meant. I meant that, we can still be together. Just long distance for a little while."

"It's a month," Bradin sadly told her.

Britney felt like she needed to make him feel better. "But that's not forever."

Bradin knew she was right. He started to smile at the thought that she liked him as much as he liked her. He knew it was crazy, but he was in love when he first saw her. Obviously, she was too.

--End Of Part 6--


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to add a quick authors note to this chapter. I am trying to update at least once a day. Once the main storyline gets going, I might slow down on posting. Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm glad you all like my story. I am eager to hear what you think of this chapter.**

**

* * *

**Part 7 

The date went perfectly. Bradin and Britney really got to know each other. Over the next two weeks, they became inseperable. Which made this day one of the hardest that they had to deal with. Bradin was almost in tears. How could he be so selfish? Leaving Britney here while he followed his dream. He was haveing serious second thoughts.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this," he said. I should just stay here instead of getting on that plane."

Britney was a little confused. "Isn't this what you want? This is a dream come true for you. Don't let me stop you from doing this."

Bradin considered what she said. He did want this more than anything. He also wanted to be with her. He knew that there would be alot of beautiful girls in Hawaii. He had to know what him and Britney were. Were they a couple? Or not? He was almost afraid to ask.

He had to ask. "I have to know something."

"Okay." Britney effortlessly replied.

Bradin paused then asked, "Are we a couple? Are you gonna be waiting for me?"

"Is that what you want?" Britney questioned.

Bradin wasn't sure how to answer this. This is what he wanted, but he didn't want to influence her answer.

"I want what you want," was all he could say.

Britney considered this then told him, "Well then, we'll just have to see what happens when you get back."

"What?" Bradin blurted. He didn't expect her to say this.

Britney wasn't sure that she had made the right decision. She just didn't want Bradin to return with news that he had cheated on her. She couldn't take the heartbreak. Her last relationship ended badly and she didn't want to get hurt again.

Britney was quick to explain. "I just don't want anything taking away from your experience. When you get back, i'll be here. We don't have to talk about any of the girls or anything that you did in Hawaii."

Bradin could tell that this was hard for her, but, if this is what she wanted, thats what was gonna happen.

Bradin responded, "Okay then. I guess I'll see you when I get back."

He turned and started to walk away. Tears were forming in both of their eyes. If neither one of them wanted this, then why were they doing this? Bradin couldn't figure out why Britney wanted this. He was brought back to reality by her voice.

"Bradin, wait!" Britney exclaimed. "I want to explain."

Bradin was curious so he said, "Okay, explain."

"My last relationship, it ended badly," Britney started. "I don't want to go through that again."

Bradin knew that he wouldn't hurt her. "But..."

"Don't say you won't hurt me. That's what he said." After a moment of thought, she added, "Just, promise that when you get back you'll at least come and talk to me. Let me know where we stand."

Bradin could do this. "Okay. I'll do that."

He then boarded the plane without looking back. He took his seat by Jay. All he could think about was, this is gonna be an adventure.

--End Of Part 7--


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

About 5 hours later, they landed in Hawaii. Bradin was so glad to get off of that plane. When he stepped off, he was greeted by a ton of beautiful girls. He then understood what Britney meant. Maybe it was good to break up. Jay noticed how he was staring at the girls.

"Pretty hot, huh?" Jay said.

Bradin was startled. All he could reply was, "What? Oh, yeah."

Although there were a ton of hot girls surrounding him, all he could think about was Britney. He needed to call her.

"I'll be right back," he told Jay. "Gotta make a phone call."

Bradin then turned and headed toward a corner so he could be alone and talk to Britney. After about 3 rings, she picked up.

Britney was asleep when the phone woke her. "Hello?"

"Hey. It's Bradin. We just landed." Bradin hurridly said.

Britney wasn't sure what to talk about. "Oh. Are you excited?"

"Yeah." Bradin replied. "Um, so, how are things there."

Britney started to feel more at ease with the conversation. "Considering it is 1 in the morning, there are sleeping people and parties at the beach."

"Cool," Bradin said. He already knew that. "Well, I guess i'll let you sleep."

For some reason, Bradin couldn't help but feel like she didn't want to talk to him.

Britney was tired so she decided to to argue about hanging up. "Um, okay. Bye then."

She then hung up leaving Bradin puzzled. What was her problem? Had she already moved on in just 5 hours. Just because they broke up doesn't mean they have to forget about each other. Jay then walked over. He could tell Bradin was hurt by the phone call.

"Has she already forgotten?" Jay questioned. "Did a guy pick up her phone?"

Bradin thought this was a wierd question. "What? What do you mean "She"?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you called her." Jay accused.

Bradin decided to stop the act. "She just didn't seem interested."

Jay wanted to consol him but didn't know how. "Maybe because you woke her up? Time's different there."

"Yeah. I noticed." was all Bradin said.

Bradin then turned and started walking away. Their hotel was just 2 blocks away from the airport. He didn't feel like talking, surfing, or doing anything. He just wanted to be alone and think about what he should do. He could already tell that when he got back, he was gonna have to win over Britney.

--End Of Part 8--


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

About 3 hours later, Bradin was still laying on the hotel bed thinking. There had to be a reason that Britney was being so distant. Something had to have happend in Florida that she wasn't telling him. What could it be? He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Jay enter.

Jay finally just started yelling. "Earth to Bradin. Bradin? Hello?"

Bradin the snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah, what?" He asked. It seemed like Jay was always coming around when he was deep in thought.

"The sponsership people want to talk to you." answered Jay. "They said to meet them in the lobby at 10 tomorrow morning."

Bradin didn't really care about the sponsership right now. "Yeah, sure."

"You are gonna have to let this girl problem go," Jay said. He was getting more and more irrated by the moment.

Bradin once again tried to play dumb. "Huh?"

Jay did want to argue so he explained. "Don't let it get in the way of your surfing. This is your future we're talking about. Not just some game."

"Don't worry, Jay. I'll be fine," Bradin said. He quickly thought of an excuse to be alone. "I just need sleep. That's all."

The night went by with Bradin waking up and tossing and turning in bed. About 5 o'clock, he decided that he just had to call Britney. It had to be at least 9 or 10 in Playa Linda.

Britney anwered the phone as soon as she saw it was Bradin. "Hello?"

Bradin quickly got to the point. "We need to talk."

"Okay," Britney said, really confused. "What about?"

Bradin thought for a moment about how he was going to say this. He didn't want to seem to demanding for details, but he wanted her to know that he wanted at least some kind of a logical answer.

"What happened?" he questioned.

Britney was once again confused. "What do you mean?"

Bradin was getting more and more frustrated at the way she was acting. When he continued talking, it was almost as if he were screaming. "I'm gone for not even a day and you act like we never knew each other. There has got to be a reason that you are pushing me away."

Britney was speechless. She didn't know if she could tell him.

"There are reason's," Britney started, "but I don't think this is the way they should be explained."

"So, are you gonna make me wait a month?" Bradin yelled.

Britney was almost in tears by this point. "That wouldn't be fair to you."

Bradin waited. He figured that she would eventually tell him. Hopefully, she would let him know now.

Britney finally spoke. "It was on a spring break trip to Mexico. My boyfriend just broke up with me as soon as we got there. He abandened me and the next time I saw him he was introducing me to his new girlfriend."

Bradin felt bad that he made her explain. "I had no idea."

Britney could sense that he was mad at himself. "I just don't want to go through that again. I don't want to see you on the beach and be shaking hands with your new girl."

Bradin was starting to now get mad at her instead of him. "Whatever. If you think all guys are the same, then maybe you don't need to be in a relationship."

"Bradin, no..." Britney started to say.

Bradin interrupted her before she could finish what she was saying. "Until I get back, we are over. If you want to call me or I call you, it's as friends, nothing more. We'll talk about it when I get back."

Britney hung up the phone in tears. She couldn't believe she was so foolish to compair Bradin to him. He was mean and cruel and didn't care about anyones feelings. Bradin was different. She could tell. And know, because she just couldn't let go of the image that all boys are evil, she had lost something very good in her life.Bradin decided not to go back to sleep after the phone call. He was to mad. He knew that this would affect how he felt when he met with the sponsers, but he didn't care. He needed to be alone to sort through his thoughts. He wandered off toward the lobby of the hotel. He didn't realize it, but before long Jay was standing there talking to him.

"When did you come down here?" Jay questioned.

"At about 5:15," Bradin simply answered. "Why?"

Jay was stunned. "You've been sitting down here for hours!" he yelled. "Do you even know what time it is?"

"What's your problem?" Bradin said. Once again almost yelling.

Jay was getting more and more angry over the way that Bradin was acting. "We've all ready been through this! Forget about the girl! Let's go back to the room, you need to get ready for the meeting."

As Bradin turned around to walk toward his room, he bumped into a beautiful girl.

Bradin was quick to apologize. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"No. It's my fault," the girl said.

Bradin then introduced himself. "Well, i'm Bradin. It's nice to meet you."

"You too," was all the girl said.

Bradin then turned to walk off. As he did the girl called out at him.

"Oh, Bradin," she yelled, "by the way, my names Rachel. Rachel Jones."

A huge smile then formed on Bradin's face. Maybe this wasn't going to be a depressing trip afterall.

--End Of Part 9--


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

It was finally 10. Bradin was walking toward the lobby to his meeting when he spotted Rachel. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. Before he could say anything, she called out to him.

"Bradin, hey," Rachel said.

"Hey. Are you staying here too?" Bradin asked hoping that she was.

"Yeah," Rachel answered. "I guess we'll be seeing more of each othen then."

"Personally, I wouldn't mind that." Bradin smiled at the thought of seeing her everyday.

He decided to act all smooth and cool in front of her. He wondered if she was into surfers. There was only one way to find out...

"Well, I have to get going. Meeting with the sponsers." He said as if he was some famous person.

He knew this would make her curious. He was hoping she would ask questions.

Rachel was curious to find out more. "Sponsers?"

"Nothing major," Bradin said although it was. "Just surfing sponsers."

"Your a professional surfer?" She blurted out.

"Yeah. You into surfing?" He asked.

Rachel knew just how to answer this. "Surfers, actually."

Bradin was thrilled at this. Was she hitting on him? "Oh. That cool I guess."

"Don't act so enthused," Rachel sadly said. She decided to just ask if he liked her or not. "Anyway, meet me at noon for lunch in the lobby?"

Bradin thought for a moment then simply responded, "Sure."

He was trying so hard to contain his excitement and act like this happened all the time.

"See ya then." Rachel said.

"Yeah. See ya." he responded.

After watching her walk away, he continued on to the lobby. We he got there he saw that the sponsers and Jay were already there.

"So, this is Bradin," Jay said, introducing him to the sponsers.

Bradin just smiled and said, "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," replied the sponser. "So, have you surfed professionally before?"

Bradin wasn't sure if he should lie and say yes. Or tell the truth and say no. Finally he said, "No. This is the first time."

The sponser seemed pleased with his answer. "Thats good. Your not caught up in the fame then."

"I guess not," Bradin said then asked, "By the way, I didn't catch your name. What was it agian?"

"Sean," he said.

Bradin then said "Okay then." He wasn't sure of what to talk about in front of him.

Jay then inturrupted with some questions. "So, do you have any plans for Bradin? Are you going to start a marketing campaign or have any press for him?"

"We were thinking that we would play off his good looks," Sean said. "Kind of the Jesse McCartney of surfing."

Just then Bradin's cell rang. When he looked at the callerID he saw that it said "Britney". He didn't want to be rude to the sponsers so he just let his voice mail get the call and then turned his phone on silence. After the meeting he decided he would check his messages.

"Hey Bradin. It's Britney," the voice said to him. "I guess you are ignoring me. I guess I deserve that. I just want you to listen to me for a second. I am really sorry about earlier. I should have never compaired you to my ex. Your nothing like him. Just, please, if you get this, call me."

Bradin couldn't decide if he wanted to talk to her or not. She was important to him, but then again, he had met Rachel and wanted to pursue something with her. If he did call Britney, he wanted her to know that he agreed with her. They shouldn't date while he is gone. They should both be single and free to do whatever they want until he gets back. He didn't want to hurt Britney, but he wanted his freedom. After about 15 minutes of sitting in the lobby debating on what to do, he decided to call her.

Britney looked at the caller ID contemplating on whether to answer it or not. She finally did. "Hello?"

"Hey," Bradin said.

"Bradin!" she squeeled into the phone. "Hey! I'm so glad you called. I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you too." Bradin said sadly.

"Me first," she said before Bradin could. "I want to make this work. I don't care if it's long distance for a month. I just want to be with you."

Bradin was silent for a moment. He had to tell her this wouldn't work. But he didn't know how.

"I want to be with you too," he started. This next sentence was going to be so hard for him to say. "Just not like this. I want to be with you in Playa Linda. When I get back."

"You've already met someone. Haven't you?" Britney responded, anger filling her voice.

"Yeah. I have," he said. He knew that by know she was so angry she would probably just start yelling. "But it's nothing serious. I'm just eating lunch with her."

Instead of yelling, Britney calmly asked, "Whats her name?"

"Rachel. Why?" Bradin asked confused. Where was the yelling and crying?

Britney was really hoping that he would say no to this next question. "Rachel Jones?"

Bradin was confused. Why wasn't she explaining these questions? "Yeah. Why?"

"How could you?" she yelled. "She was my best frined in Florida! She moved to California about a year before I did. She's on vacation in Hawaii now. She lives in Playa Linda to."

Bradin was shocked but didn't know how Britney could be mad. She never mentioned Rachel. "How was I supposed to know?"

Britney was too upset to discuss this. "We'll talk later. Bye."

--End Of Part 10--


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

12 came to fast for Bradin. He knew that Britney probably called and told Rachel about him, but he didn't care. He wanted to go on this date and he wasn't going to let and ex-girlfriend stop him. Afterall, Britney was his ex wasn't she?

Rachel finally got his attention. "Earth to Bradin. I have been trying to get your attention for like ever."

Bradin quickly looked up. He was to lost in his thoughts to notice the tall blonde standing next to him.

"So, from what I hear you are THE Bradin," she said, smiling.

"Huh?" Why was everyone confusing him lately?

Rachel was quick to explain. "The handsome, surfer dude that Britney is so obsessed with."

"I guess thats me," Bradin said. He felt guilty for even showing up after learning that Rachel was Britney's bestfriend.

"I would have never pictured you to look like this," Rachel said. "I mean, blonde hair, green eyes, tall. Kinda like her last boyfrined."

Bradin wanted to hear more. "Oh, really?"

Rachel just laughed. "No. Just thought I would see if you were interested in hearing about this guy that you are always being compaired to."

"How did you know about that?" Bradin questioned.

"Oh, come on," she said. "Did you honestly think that Britney never compaired you two? 'Bradin is great, but I can't get over my last experience with HIM. He was so mean to me.' "

"Well, not all boys are the same," was all Bradin could say.

"I know," sympathized Rachel. "But she was so heartbroken. She loved him. That was the first time she fell in love. She is so heartbroken, she won't even say his name. She refers to him as HIM."

Bradin knew what he had to ask next. "What's his name?"

"Jake," Rachel answered. She couldn't believe that Britney hadn't even told him Jake's name.

"Oh," was all he said. "Maybe that's why about a week ago she refused to go to "Jake's Eat's" to eat."

"Probably," she said, then added, "Enough about Britney. She told me you two are broken up for the time. How about we talk about us."

Bradin was confused by this. Wasn't she Britney's best friends? "Is there an us?"

"Do you want there to be an us?" she asked.

Bradin didn't know what to say. "I dunno. I mean, Britney is great. She's smart, funny, beautiful, and I just want to spend all of my time with her."

"Oh, I see," Rachel said clearly hurt.

Bradin then contunued. "But then there's you. Who I just met, but I still feel some sort of connection."

"Seems to me like you have some thinking and deciding to do," Rachel told him.

Bradin just sighed. "Yeah, I've been doing that alot lately."

"How about I make it easy for you," she said playfully looking into his eyes. "Me and You. A couple. At least until we get back. Then you can decide. I don't want to take away from your Hawaiian experiance."

Bradin then knew what he had to do. "I don't think that's gonna work. I can't just lead you on like we are gonna be together when I have these strong feelings for Britney. How about we go on a couple dates. Then we can see where it goes from there."

Rachel just looked at him, then said, "I guess I can live with that."

--End Of Part 11--


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry it took so long, but here is the long awaited Chapter 12. Hope you like:)

* * *

**

Part 12

Britney had to talk to Bradin. She couldn't believe what had just happened to her. How could HE even think of doing this? What was HE thinking? Bradin wasn't picking up his phone. After about calling him 5 times, he picked up.

"Yeah." he answered.

Britney was almost screaming. "He actually had the nerve to call me! After he just left me there all alone!"

"Slow down," Bradin said. "What are you talking about?"

Britney took a deep breath and continued. "Jake. My ex. He called me. Said he wanted to fly out to Cali and see me."

Bradin was shocked by this. The guy left her in an unfamilar place where she didn't know anyone and now he expects to just call her and everything be alright.

Bradin was curious so he started asking questions. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know," Britney responded. "He said he already bought a plane ticket and he will be here sometime tomorrow."

Bradin then got an idea. "Fly out here."

Britney was confused by this.

"What?" she said letting the confusion show in her voice.

"Fly out here," he said, then continued, "Be with me. I can't stand not being with you."

Britney was shocked. "What are you talking about? Rachel told me. You were on a date with her before I called."

Bradin felt like he needed to explain. "I told her that I didn't want to be a couple. The whole time, all I could think about was what I was giving up by being selfish."

Britney paused for a moment. Was he serious? Did he really want to be with her? She knew that Rachel was beautiful. How could he want her over Rachel?

"Britney," he said in a very compassionate voice, "I want to be with you. And I know it shouldn't have took me dating another girl for me to realize that, but it did. And I know what I want know. Please, just say you want the same thing."

After considering things for a moment, Britney said, "I'll be there tomorrow."

Bradin was so excited. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'll call you when I land," was the last thing she said.

She then hung up. She didn't know what she was getting into, but being with Bradin was worth it. Bradin was so happy he just let out a loud yell. Jay came running over to him.

Jay was clearly concerned. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Calm down Jay," Bradin told him.

Jay was getting more and more confused with Bradin every second. "Well, with you screaming out like that, why wouldn't I be panicked?"

"Britney's gonna be here tomorrow!" he said, letting out another excited yell.

Jay was in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Bradin said. "And don't try to stop her from coming out here. I think, I think I might love her."

--End Of Part 12--


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Today couldn't come quick enough for Bradin. He was finally going to stop denying his feelings for Britney, and he was finally going to tell her how he really felt. He kept glancing at his cell phone every 5 seconds.

Jay tried to consul Bradin. "She'll call. Stop worrying."

"I just hope that no one tells Jake that she flew out here. I don't want him following her," he said.

Jay tried to calm him down and remind him why he was here. "You shouldn't be worrying about this. Your fist competition is today and you need to do good to keep the sponsership."

Bradin then said in a sarcastic way, "Thanks for reminding me."

Just then his cell phone rang. He was so excited that he dropped it before he could see who was calling. He was disappointed to see that it was an unknown call.

"Hello," he said.

A mysterous person then said, "Hello Bradin."

Bradin couldn't figure out who this was. "Who is this?"

"That's not important," the person said. "What's important is if Britney is there or not."

Bradin then realized who this was. "Is this Jake?"

The person was clearly stunned. "How did you know?"

"Well, as her boyfriend she called and told me you were coming to see her," he said.

"Whatever," Jake said. "Just tell her to call me. I really miss her and want to talk."

Before Bradin could answer he had hung up.

Bradin stared down at his phone. "How did he get my number?"

"Who?" Jay asked.

"Britney's ex.," Bradin said, still unclear as to who he got the number.

Jay just simply said, "Who knows."

Bradin's cell then rang again. This time it was Britney.

"Britney? Have you landed," he anxiously said.

"Yeah. Where are you at?" she asked.

Bradin quickly got up and started walking. "I'm walking toward the airport now. I'll be there in 5. See ya then."

"Okay. Bye," Britney said while hanging up her phone.

Bradin was now in a mad dash toward the airport. He had to see her. That date made him realize something. He realized that you don't have to be together forever to have that connection that draws you together. It only takes a moment.

"Bradin!" Britney yelled. "Oh my god! I'm so glad I get to see you."

Bradin quickly hugged her. "Me too. So, how have things been in Playa Linda?"

"Good. Kind of lonely though. Callie is being mean, as usual," she answered.

Bradin laughed at this. He could he have thought that Callie was so nice? "You wouldn't expect anything different, would you?"

"Not really," she answered. "Plus, there is this girl named Sarah that keeps asking for your cell number."

A look of shock came over Bradin's face. "Sarah? Blonde, tall, very pretty?"

Britney was starting to feel jealous. Was it true? Did Sarah and Bradin have a past? Or more importantly, was Bradin going to tell her about them?

--End Of Part 13--


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Bradin was sitting at the resturant the him and Rachel went to. Britney was sitting there with him. She finally spoke after about 15 minutes of silence.

"So, are you gonna tell me about this Sarah girl?" she questioned.

Bradin sat there for a moment and then got up. "Lets go to the beach. I'll explain on the way there."

As they were walking, Britney was getting more and more anxious.

Finally, Bradin started talking. "She was my girlfriend. She told me that her parents were never there and that they were trying to send her to a prep school because they just didn't care about her. She wanted to run off to Mexico with me. Turns out, it was all a lie. Her parents were there the whole time, and they were sending her to a boarding school because they couldn't handle her anymore. I was heartbroken. I really trusted her, and she betrayed me."

Britney just stood there. "Bradin, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"It's okay. I didn't think she was going to come back. I thought her parents were making her stay at the boarding school," he said. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't want anything to do with her."

Britney smiled. "I am glad I came out here. It's beautiful."

"I know your beautiful," Bradin said. He felt bad for breaking things off with Britney before he left. He was glad that they were together again.

After about 10 minutes of walking, they arrived at the beach. It was crowded with surfers. They all must have been practicing for the competition. While Britney was wraped up in the beauty of the beach, Bradin was contemplating on how to tell Britney that Jake called.

He finally decided just to be honest. "Britney, I have to tell you something."

Britney's smile turned into a frown. "That doesn't sound to promising."

"It's not about us. It's about Jake. He called me," he said. He paused to see Britney's reaction.

Britney just sat in the sand and asked, "What did he say?"

"He said something about missing you and wanting to talk to you," Bradin said.

Britney just sat there quietly. She didn't know what to do. She knew that deep down she still cared for Jake, but she also knew that being with him would cause her so much pain. Why was she even doubting Bradin anyway. He was so good to her. He did, afterall, fly her to Hawaii to be with her.

Britney finally spoke. "I guess I should call him."

Bradin was stunned. "After all this crap about him being so mean to you and always flirting and leaving you on spring break alone you want to talk to him? I can't believe you."

"Bradin, you don't understand," she managed to say while crying.

He then realized what was wrong with Britney. "You weren't pushing me away because you were afraid I would hurt you. You were pushing me away because you still love him. As much as you want to deny it, you know that you do."

Britney knew this was true. Why couldn't she just get over Jake? The whole time they were dating he was always flirting with other girls and giving out his number right in front of her. Then out of no where, she figured it all out.

"I loved him," she said.

Bradin wasn't sure how to respond to this. "What do you mean?"

"I can't let go because he was my first love. And he broke my heart. But I will always love him."

--End Of Part 14--


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

Bradin and Britney were walking along the beach talking and holding hands when Rachel walked up.

"Hey Bradin," she said heavily flirting and not noticing that Britney was the one with him.

"Uh, Rachel, whats the deal?" Britney asked while holding Bradin's hand tighter and tighter to keep from lashing out on Rachel.

Rachel couldn't believe that Britney was there. Afterall, she was under the impression that her and Bradin kind of had a thing and that Britney was out of the picture.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I'm here to watch my BOYFRIEND surf," she said emphasizing the word boyfriend.

"Oh, so it's like that Bradin? One minute you are talking about dating me and then she shows up and you forget all about me!" Rachel was almost screaming now.

Bradin was stunned. "I told you that I couldn't date you because of Britney. I never said me and you were exclusive or anything. You know thats what I said. Don't even lie to get Britney mad at me."

"I'm not lieing and you know it Bradin! You said, 'Lets go on a few dates and see how it goes.' Your the lier."

Britney then let go of Bradin's hand. "Just go away Rachel. Calm down and come and talk to me when you can talk to me like a person not some object of your jealousy."

"Jealous!" Rachel shouted, "You think i'm jealous? Just get one thing straight, there is nothing about you to be jealous of. Bradin will realize what a huge mistake and come running back to me."

Britney had had all she could take. She reached out and started to punch Rachel when she felt someone grab here.

"She's not worth it, Britney." Bradin sullenly said. "Let's just go."

Britney was furious. Didn't Bradin see how awful Britney was being? Was he taking her side? She just stared at them for a moment. They looked so perfect together. She could just tell that Bradin was taking Rachel's side. Why couldn't she ever compete with Rachel? Rachel had always been prettier and smarter and she ALWAYS got the boys that Britney wanted. Once, just once, Britney wish she could get the boy, and the grades, and have the better style. Just once.

After a while, Britney finally spoke. "Bradin, don't you see what she's doing. She always has to have what I want. This is just a competition to her. She just wants you to be like a trophy to her. Thats all it is. You will mean nothing to her once she knows she has you. Once she realizes that she won, and I lost. Again."

Bradin didn't understand. "I thought you two were best friends. Where did all this competition and jealousy come from?"

Britney tried to speak, but Rachel interrupted. "She's just saying anything to get you."

"Rachel, don't even start with that. You know exactly why Jake left me at Cabo. It was you. He saw you and wanted to be with you instead of me. You always get what I want. You're the reason my heart was broken so bad. You always do this to me." When Britney finished talking she was in tears. "Always"

At that moment Bradin realized why Britney was so hurt when she found out that he had went on a date with Rachel. "Britney, I didn't know. I thought Rachel was just some nice girl on vacation in Hawaii."

"What are you trying to say?" Rachel yelled out. "I'm not a mean person. I just happen to get he guys Britney wants."

Bradin laughed at this. "If you were her friend, you wouldn't want the guys she wants. You would respect her and stay away."

"Bradin, I, I don't know what to say. No one has ever stood up for me like that," Britney said, smiling a little.

Rachel had enough of this sweet gushy talk. "Oh, isn't that sweet. You know what Britney, I always get what I want. Just face it, i'm better looking, i'm nicer, and guys want me. Who would want you?"

Bradin was quick to answer that question. "I would. And if your gonna talk to my girlfriend like that, I think you better go."

Rachel then started to walk away. But of course, in true Rachel fashion, she had to run her mouth one more time. "Okay. Fine. But you'll be sorry. Britneys boring and stuck up. You would have had a lot more fun with me."

--End Of Part 15--


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Bradin was sitting on the beach by himself, just thinking. How did he get into this mess. Girls were always trouble for him. Why couldn't he just find one that wouldn't cause drama? Why couldn't something relating to girls go right for him? Just then, Sarah entered his thoughts. He wondered if she had gotten his number yet. Should he call her? Should he ask Britney if she had given him her cell number? No that would be stupid. Britney would get all mad and jealous. Sarah probably had the same cell number as she had when they dated. He didn't know why Sarah thought Bradin had changed his. Maybe because he had sponsers and was in a surfing magazine? Who knows with her. She has more than her share of crazy moments. He then decided to call her. Obviously she was out of the boarding school.

After about 3 rings, Sarah picked up. "Hello?"

Bradin waited a minute before he said anything. He could still hang up. "Hey"

"BRADIN! Oh my god. I can't believe it. I've missed you so much!" She was so happy to hear him.

Bradin was a little shocked. The last time they spoke they were fighting. "So, how was the boarding school?"

"Very boring. I'm so glad i'm out of that place. Got out for good behavior," she explained. "Anyway, when are you coming back?"

"In about 3 weeks," Bradin weakly said. Why did she always make him feel wierd. He knew he didn't like her like that. He had just kept dating her out of pity. She was crazy and he wanted to help her.

Sarah could sense his nervousness. "Don't be nervous, Brae. Why is this so wierd for you?"

"Its not. It's just, I haven't talked to you in so long. And we weren't on the best terms after I got you sent to a boarding school. Twice," he said. He was starting to regret calling her.

"I got over it. It was for the best. I needed to go there. I realize that now. It just took time." Sarah didn't want Bradin to be mad at her. She had never stopped caring for him, although she knew that Bradin probably was over her by now.

"I'm glad you realized that," Bradin said as Britney was walking up.

"Hey Bradin," Britney said. "Who ya talking to?" she questioned.

"Hold on a minute," he said into the phone. "Hey Brit. I'm talking to Sarah. From Playa."

Britney was kind of shocked by this. "Oh. I see. Well when your done can you meet me at the other end of the beach?"

"Yeah sure," he said. He then started talking into the phone again. "Okay Sarah. I'm back."

Sarah thought she heard a familar voice. It sounded like the girl she met in Playa Linda that she was asking for Bradin's number from. "Who was that?" she questioned.

"Britney," Bradin said. He then added, "My girlfriend." He knew this would hurt Sarah, but she needed to know. Bradin wasn't just gonna sit around and wait on her to come back from the borading school.

"So thats how its gonna be. Your not even going to give me another chance?" Sarah was starting to get upset.

Bradin was getting mad. "I have given you plenty of chances. You always mess up, Sarah. I wasn't the one that messed it up for you. Don't blame me."

"I can't help it, Brae!" Sarah was sobbing by this point. "I love you, and I don't want to lose you."

--End Of Part 16--


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

"You lost me a long time ago." Those were the words that were echoing in Bradin's head as he hung up the phone. How could he be so mean to Sarah? Oh, he remembered. She had lied to him, broke out of a boarding school, and ran away because of him. She was really messed up. And know, he had to try to explain why he had called her to Britney. She was still waiting patiently on the other side of the beach. He knew he shouldn't keep her waiting, but he had to think for a minute. He was going to cut this trip short. Thats all there is to it. After the competition tomorrow, he is leaving.

"Bradin," Britney said while walking up to Bradin. "Are you avoiding me or something? You've been off the phone for like 5 minutes and haven't even glanced over to where I was sitting."

"Sorry," Bradin mumbled.

Britney could tell that something was wrong, but she couldn't exactly tell what was wrong. "Whats gotten into you lately? You seem all wierd and distracted."

"We're going back to Playa as soon as the competition is over tomorrow." There, he said it. Now he just waited for her reaction. He knew she was looking forward to stay another 3 weeks for his training, but he didn't want to train here. He wanted to train in Playa Linda with his family, and without all this drama.

Britney didn't know what to say. What was with the sudden change of plans? Did he want to go back to be with Sarah? No. That couldn't be it. He had told her that Sarah didn't mean anything to him. "Okay. So, I guess i'm going to go back. See you at the hotel."

Britney then walked off leaving Bradin all alone. Rachel walked up and sat beside him. He didn't know what to say. Afterall, she did want revenge on Britney. He felt like he was betraying her by being near Rachel.

"So, you two already got in a fight?" Rachel smirked when she asked this.

"No." Bradin imediatly retorted. "She is going to pack. We're leaving tomorrow."

Rachel decided to put her plan into action. "What a coincidence. I'm leaving for Playa tomorrow, too." She had to win him over Britney.

"Rachel, look, I don't want to talk to you right now. And I know that you aren't leaving until next week. Don't try to win me. I'm not an object or a trophy. I'm a person." Bradin could tell what Rachel was thinking.

"Whatever. If this is what you want, i'll leave you alone." Rachel was tired of fighting for him. She could clearly see that Bradin had her figured out.

As Bradin was walking back to the hotel, he ran into Jay.

"Hey! Bradin. Just who I was looking for." The strong accent stood out to Bradin.

"Hey. What did you want?" Bradin asked.

Jay looked at him for a moment. He didn't look like he had been surfing. In fact, he looked depressed. "I was just wondering if you were practicing for the competition tomorrow, but I can see that you haven't."

Bradin felt like he needed a good excuse. He could tell Jay was disappointed in him. "I was going to, it's just.."

"Save the excuses, Bradin." Jay cut him off. "Don't let these girls ruin tomorrow."

"They won't. Besides, i'm going to tell them all that I need time to think. And we're going back to Playa tomorrow," he quickly added that last part.

Jay couldn't believe what he just heard. "You have to train, Bradin! We're not going back!"

"I think we are. I want to train in Playa Linda. Thats final. I gotta go pack," he said.

Bradin continued to walk toward the hotel. He knew that telling Britney that it was over was going to be really hard.

--End Of Part 17--


	18. Chapter 18

**I haven't gotten any reviews lately. Please, try to review and let me know what you think if you have time. Thank you and enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**

Part 18

The day of the competition had finally arrived. Bradin was nervous. He hadn't actually competed in something this big before. He was also nervous about how to tell Britney that is was over. He had once before, but this time, he knew it was probably not going to turn out as happy as it did last time.

"Next up in the Hawaii Classic Surf Comeptition, Bradin Westerly," the announcer yelled over a speaker. "This will be his first time competiting in this event."

As Bradin started walking toward the water, he looked around. On one side of him, he could see Rachel off in the distance. On the other side, he saw Jay talking to the sponsers. Just then he noticed something very strange. Britney was standing near Rachel. What was with this? Everything was just getting to strange. Finally, he paddled out and started to catch a wave.

"Yes!" he yelled as he was riding one back to shore. He had managed to get 3 good waves in during the first heat. After another heat like that, he had advanced to the finals.

"This is what we have been working for," Jay said. "I just want you to know that no matter how you place, or if you still want to go back after the competition, I will support you. I know that I haven't been very nice lately. I've just been so worried about this competition."

Bradin just stared out at the water. "Okay. Thanks," was all he said.

The final heat went awesome for Bradin. He was so pumped. Finally, the winners were about to be announced. "On behalf of the sponsers of this competition, I would like to think everyone for participating today," the announcer started. He then announced third and second place. Bradin hadn't placed and began to worry. What if he didn't place? This whole trip would be a waste. "And first place goes to a new comer this year. Bradin Westerly!"

Bradin was estacic. He couldn't believe he had won the first competiton he had ever been in.

After the shock wore off, he walked over to Britney and Rachel to tell Britney that they were leaving in about 3 hours. "Hey, Brit," he said.

"Hey," she responded. "You did great! I'm so proud! I can't wait to get back to tell everyone!" she said. She was so happy for him that she couldn't stop smiling.

Bradin then knew what he had to do. "Um, can we talk?" he asked. Then he looked at Rachel and said, "Alone."

"Whatever Bradin. I knew you would break her heart," Rachel said. "Should have picked me," she yelled as she was walking off.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Britney asked, a worried expression on her face.

Bradin didn't know how to begin. "Uh, well, as you know, I have a lot going on in my life right now," he began.

"Yeah. continue," she urged him on.

"Well, I just think that between surfing and spending time with my family and school that I just don't have time for a girlfriend." There, he said it. Now he just had to wait for her reaction.

Britney was stunned. She couldn't believe this. "But, Bradin, you are taking the last 2 weeks of school off, remember?"

"That was when I thought I was going to be in Hawaii. But now that i'm coming back, i'm going to finish the year," he said.

Britney was so mad. "I knew this was coming. Thats fine. If you don't want to be with me. I don't want to be with you. Hope you have fun on that long plane ride home. I know i'll be miserable having to sit by you."

"Don't be like this Britney," he pleaded. "Just make this easy."

"It's not easy," Britney yelled. "Just, leave me alone. We'll talk on the plane."

--End Of Part 18--


	19. Chapter 19

**I still haven't gotten any reviews in the last 4 or 5 chapters. Please, if you can, review and let me know what you think. Also, please tell me who you think Bradin should be with: Britney, Rachel, or Sarah. Or, should a surprise twist come and him date someone else? Review and let me know. Thanx Bunches!**

**xBeautifulSoulx

* * *

**

Part 19

The plane ride had finally arrived. Bradin had been dreading this since the last conversation he had with Britney. Not only did he break her heart twice, but he would have to sit by her during the entire plane ride back to Playa Linda.

"Well, I hope your happy, Bradin," Britney said. "Not only have you broken my heart once, but you have managed to do it twice. All within one week. That impressive."

Bradin felt really bad and she wasn't making it any better. "I told you I was sorry. What more do you want?"

"Why are you being like this? One minute you think you might love me and the next your breaking up with me because you think you are to busy! I don't understand you sometimes!" Britney started ranting.

"Keep it down! Don't make a scene," Bradin said, very irratated with her.

Britney couldn't believe this. "A scene? If you want a scene I will make a scene!"

"Don't do this. You know i'm sorry. And the reason we broke up was because I don't have time. Why don't you believe me?" Bradin questioned.

"Because all boys lie! There all the same. Your just like Jake!" After Britney said this she immediatly regretted it. She knew Bradin was different. She also knew that he was really busy and probably couldn't make time for her. She just didn't want to admit it.

Bradin didn't know what to say. So, instead of responding, he just stared at her blankly.

Britney knew what she had to do. "Bradin, I didn't mean that. I really do want to be friends. It's just hard for me. I, I just don't want things to be wierd between us."

"Okay. Then we'll be friends. Just promise me that when we get back, you will still want to be friends even if you get a boyfriend, or I get a girlfriend."

Britney thought about this for a moment, then spoke. "If your to busy for me, then why would you get another girlfriend?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that we should stay friends no matter what. You never know, there might be a future between us," Bradin said, making sure that what he meant was clear.

"Okay," Britney said. "I promise."

Bradin didn't seem to convinced that she was serious. "Are you sure? You sound like you just want to shut me up."

"I said okay! What more do you want?" Britney said. She was furious at the thought of Bradin being with someone else. Then something clicked in her head. Sarah! That was it. He started acting like this after he talked to her. "This is about her, isn't it."

"What? Who's 'her'?" Bradin questioned. He had no clue what she was talking about.

Britney couldn't believe that he was playing dumb. "Don't act like you don't know. Everything was fine between us until she called!"

"Sarah?" Bradin blurted out after he remembered the conversation.

"Yes. Sarah. She is ruining things between us and you are to blind to see it," Britney said, calming down now.

Bradin didn't know what to say. "Britney, I, I don't really know how to explain everything."

Then, suddenly, everything click with Britney. Bradin can't let go because he loves Sarah. Just like Britney loves Jake and she can never forget the way she feels. She felt bad for yelling at Bradin over Sarah. Some feelings just can't be helped. She knew this from experience. How was she going to make it up to him though? She had to find some way.

"Um, Bradin?" she asked.

"Yeah," he plainly said.

She knew what she had to do. "Uh, just forget about that conversation. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm gonna go to sleep. Wake me up when we land."

--End of Part 19--


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter isn't as good as the rest. This is just a chapter to set up somthing bigger in the plot. Hope you enjoy...

* * *

**

Part 20

The plane finally landed in Playa Linda. Bradin couldn't wait to get off and get away from all the drama in Hawaii. If only the drama would stay away. He knew that was almost impossible. Afterall, Britney and Sarah were both in Playa, along with Callie. And next week, Rachel would be arriveing. Bradin decided then and there that he wasn't going to worry about it all. He was just going to worry about surfing and school.

"Glad to be back," Jay asked Bradin, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes. I never thought I would be so glad to leave Hawaii," Bradin said.

Right at that moment Sarah came running up and hugged Bradin. He didn't know what to think. Britney was standing like 10 feet away from them.

"Bradin! I'm so glad your back. I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed.

Bradin could't believe the way he was feeling inside. "Strangly enough, I've been missing you ever since our phone call."

Britney heard this and walked over. "Hello. I'm Britney."

"Oh, so your Britney. Sorry things didn't work out for you," Sarah said, being as rude as possible. "Guess Bradin couldn't resist me."

Bradin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What? What is that supposed to mean Sarah? Is all this some kind of game for you?"

"No. I just mean that me and you were really meant to be with each other, and i'm sorry that Britney had to get dragged into the middle of it," Sarah quickly said.

"Whatever," was all Britney said. She then turned and walked away. She didn't want to admit it, but her and Bradin would probably never be together again. Not with Sarah being in Playa Linda.

Sarah then looked at Bradin as if she was thinking about something.

"What," Bradin asked.

Sarah didn't know if she should ask or not. She was afraid of the answer. "Are we, um, are we back together now?"

Bradin just looked at her with a shocked face. How could she even ask that after all she put Bradin through. Then again, he remembered what Britney had said about not being able to let go of your first love. "Yeah. I guess we are."

"Oh my god, Bradin! I've been waiting for this ever since you left!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, we better go see Ava. She is probably waiting," Bradin said. He couldn't believe that he was back with Sarah. Something didn't feel right about it. Something was telling him that he shouldn't do this, yet he didn't know why he shouldn't. He knew he still had feelings for Sarah. And his feelings for Britney were almost gone. Things were just getting to confusing for him. One minute he was thinking that he was going to forget about girls, then he sees Sarah and has a girlfriend again. What was going on with him lately? Whatever it was he wasn't going to let it bother him. He was with Sarah and thats how it is supposed to be.

--End Of Part 20--


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

Around 2 weeks had past since Sarah and Bradin started dating again. Bradin had gotten out of his junior year of high school and had been busy working on his surfing. Things had been going great between Sarah and Bradin, but yet, everytime he saw Britney, he just just wanted things to be how they were the first week they dated.

As he was walking out of Jay's shop, he spotted her. All he could think of was how beautiful she was. He wanted to rush up to her and greet her, but he knew things weren't so great between them since he broke up with her in Hawaii. Despite all of this, Bradin was tired of the silence between them. He immediatly ran up to her.

"Britney, hey. It seems like we haven't talked in forever," Bradin rambled.

Britney couldn't help but smile. Her smile quickly faded when she saw Sarah walk up. "Maybe thats because we haven't. You've been to busy with surfing, and Sarah."

"What about me?" Sarah questioned as she approached the two.

"Nothing," Britney said. "I was just pointing out to Bradin why we haven't talked much lately."

Bradin didn't know what to say. This hadn't been what he had planned. He wanted to still be good friends with Britney. "Well, that should change. I miss hanging out with you," Bradin finally managed to mumble.

"You miss hanging out? You made it crystal clear that you didn't want me around anymore," Britney replied, letting her anger spill out.

"Thats not what I wanted. I just wanted a break from us," Bradin explained. He didn't really know when all this bitterness toward him started. He did, though, find it easy to believe that Britney hated him. Afterall, he did tell her he didn't want a girlfriend, then started dating his ex.

Britney couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Well, you got a break. And now, because your ready to be friends, i'm just supposed to run back to you and pretend like everythings okay? Well guess what Bradin, thats not gonna happen this time. I'm through with you."

"Don't talk to Bradin like that!" Sarah yelled. The two had forgotten that she was even standing there.

"No. It's okay," Bradin told Sarah. "I deserved that."

Sarah could see the hurt in Bradin's eyes. She suddenly felt guilty. Like she had broken Bradin and Britney up. She was only thinking of herself. "Bradin, I, I don't think we should be together anymore. I'm sorry, but you two need to stop denying the love you have for each other. Whatever happened in Hawaii, forget it," Sarah said. She then looked toward Britney. "Whenever Bradin looks at you, I can see how much he cares for you. I wish, every night, that just once Bradin would look at me the same way he does you. But now I can tell that thats never going to happen."

Britney didn't know what to say. "Sarah, I, i'm speechless. That is so caring of you."

"I'm not as cold hearted as you think I am," Sarah said.

Bradin just stood there, stareing at the two of them. Sarah was right, he loved Britney. He needed her. "Britney, i'm so sorry about everything. I was stupid."

"No need to explain. I forgive you," was all Britney said.

Sarah then walked away leaving Bradin and Britney standing there. They just looked at each other and smiled. They knew that this was how it was supposed to be.

--End Of Part 21--


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

Bradin was sitting on his surf board, waiting for a wave. His hair was wet from the previous wave he had surfed. While he was waiting, he was just thinking. He was so glad that it was officially summer. The weather was great, things were great with Britney, and he had all the time in the world to devote to surfing. It seemed like nothing could make this summer bad.

"Bradin! Hey! I haven't seen you here lately," a familiar voice called.

Bradin didn't want to turn around. He knew that this could ruin his summer. "Yeah. I've been surfing down by the cove. It's more peaceful and easier to concintrate," Bradin replied.

"Look, I know we've had some hard times, but..," the person continued.

Before they could continue, Bradin cut them off. "Hard times, Erica? You call dumping me and dating Jay, 'hard times'? I call that heartbreak."

Erica didn't think that Bradin would still be bitter over the breakup. They hadn't actually be dating anyway. "Bradin, don't do this. I just want us to be friends."

"I don't need anymore friends. I have pleanty," Bradin remarked. "I gotta go. Britney is waiting on the beach. She is probably wondering what i'm doing."

"Okay. I guess I deserve that. Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me," Erica called as Bradin swam off. She knew that, in time, he would have a change of heart.

As Bradin was approaching shore, Britney ran toward him. She had been out of town for a the last week and couldn't wait to see Bradin. She greeted him before he was out of the water. "I'm so glad to see you. I was so miserable in Florida. All I did was talk about how wonderful you are. My friends can't wait to meet you!" she said.

"I'm happy to see you, too. So, what all did you do in Florida?" He asked.

Britney didn't know if she should tell him that she had talked to Jake. "Um, you know, the usual. Tanning on the beach, chatting with friends, talking to exes," she said, hurring the last part. She had said it, now she had to wait for Bradin's response.

"You talked to Jake? When? Why? What did he say?" Bradin exploded with questions. He couldn't figure out why she would even want to talk to him.

Britney took a deep breath and started to explain. This was going to take awhile.

--End Of Part 22--


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

Bradin stared at Britney with amazement. He couldn't believe that after her saying how she didn't want to talk to Jake or even look at Jake, that she would talk to Jake.

He was impatient and wanted her to explain immediatly. "Well? Why did you talk to him?"

"He found me the first day I was there. He said he wanted to talk," Britney began. "He apologized for breaking up with me, and said he still wanted to be friends."

Bradin couldn't believe this. "So, its okay to hate me when we break up, but you run back to him just because he said he was sorry? I begged for us to be friends. You wouldn't even look at me until Sarah broke up with me."

"Thats exactly why, Bradin!" Britney yelled. "You moved on without looking back. As soon as we got back, you were with Sarah."

Bradin just looked at her. "Jake didn't even wait to get back. He was with a new girl ten minutes after he broke up with you!"

"I told him I didn't want to be friends. I told him that I had moved on. And i'm not going to look back!" Britney said. Tears were now starting to form. Why did things have to be so complicated with her and Bradin? Why couldn't things be simple? It seemed like everyone and everything was against them being together.

"Oh," Bradin said, feeling guilty for yelling at Britney. "I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I should have let you finish."

Britney could see the sincerity in Bradin's eyes. He had jumped to conclusions and felt really bad about it. She decided to just let it go. Afterall, she was falling in love with him. "It's okay. Just let me finish next time. I can't believe you would actually think that I would just be friends with Jake," Britney said. She laughed at the last part.

"I guess I was just angry already. Erica is trying to be all nice again," Bradin said. He was still thinking of what Erica had said about changing his mind.

"Maybe you should talk to her. Just talking to Jake and knowing he was sorry for making me sit there all week by myself made feel better. You two dont' have to be best friends, just talk," Britney suggested. Talking did help her get over Jake.

Bradin thought about this for a moment. "Maybe I will. Not until tomorrow, though. I haven't seen you in a week and just want to spend time with you today."

"Sounds like a plan," Britney said smiling.

--End Of Part 23--


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

Bradin walked up to Jay's shop and hesitantly opened the door and walked in. He wasn't sure if this was the best thing to do, but Britney thought it would help. When he reached to where Erica was standing, he slowly lifted his hand and tapped her on her shoulder.

Without thinking Erica rehearsed the line she had said at least a million times. "May I help you?"

"Actually, yeah," Bradin found himself saying. "Look, yesterday my behavior was completely uncalled for. I don't want things to be like that between us"

Erica was so happy. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you saying you want to be friends? Because if you are, I'm all for it."

Bradin didn't know how to respond. In reality, he was only there because Britney had suggested it. "Um, I, sure. That's what I mean."

"Okay, then. How about we go surfing when I get off work?" Erica suggested.

Bradin couldn't let this continue any longer. "I have something to do with Britney. I can't make it. Maybe some other time."

"Okay. Just let me know when you want to go," Erica said. She then turned and walked off.

Just as Bradin turned around, he bumped into Sarah. "Sarah, hey. How have things been?"

"Great. I've even started dating again," Sarah said, wanting Bradin to know she was over him.

"Really? That's awesome. So, who's the lucky guy," Bradin asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know that, but he couldn't help but wonder.

Sarah hesitated for a moment. She knew Bradin would be frustrated when he found out. Finally, she spoke. "Cameron."

"CAMERON? He's dating my sister. And he's like, I dunno, 3 years younger than you!" Bradin yelled. He was glad she was dating again, but didn't want his sister to be hurt. "You have to break it off. Nikki is probably heartbroken," he told her.

Sarah just stood there for a moment. "I can't. I really like Cameron, and he understands me."

Bradin knew that was supposed to offend him, but right at this moment, all he could think about was how awful Nikki must feel. "I gotta go. You know, comfort my sister. Since you did steal her man and all."  
--End of Part 24--


End file.
